


When candles burn out

by CasualEarper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualEarper/pseuds/CasualEarper
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill - Nr. 15 "I'm always wrong, aren't I?"





	When candles burn out

Nicole sat still at the dinner table. Her plate was half empty, and the one across from her had gotten cold long ago. The candles that Nicole had lit were flickering weakly.

Nicole looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30. She was supposed to be home at 7:15, at the latest. At least that’s what she had said. 

Her phone illuminated the room slightly, telling Nicole that she had a new message. She looked over, but didn’t move to see what it said. She knew what it said. She had heard it before.

_Sorry, Wynonna and I ran a bit late. On my way._

Or 

_Wynonna needed me for a thing, I’ll be late._

Of course they had talked about it before. In fact, they had talked about it several times. Nicole would ask her why she didn’t let her know earlier. Waverly would say she forgot. Nicole would ask why she didn’t ask her to join. Waverly would say that she didn’t think Nicole would want to. Nicole would ask why she didn’t let her decide herself. Waverly wouldn’t always answer after that. 

She knew they were close, Waverly and Wynonna. She knew that they had a special bond, a special relationship, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was being put aside. Time after time, after time.

At 10:47 Nicole heard a car door being shut outside. Waverly had come home. And the candles had almost burnt all the way down. 

“Baby? Are you up?” Waverly whispered when she entered the hallway. 

“I’m in here.” Nicole answered. 

She heard Waverly come towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, Baby, how are you? Why is it so dark everywhere?” She said as she came from behind the corner

“Where were you?” Nicole said, without looking at Waverly. 

Waverly hesitated. Nicole could tell. 

“Wynonna needed me for something…”  
Nicole sighed. 

“I made us dinner. It’s cold, but I can heat it up for you.” Nicole said while she stood up and faced Waverly. 

Waverly looked away quickly, and didn’t meet Nicole’s eyes. 

“Oh, uh… thank you, but I already ate”

Nicole didn’t say anything. She just looked at Waverly for a few seconds before she walked into the living room.

“Baby…?” Waverly asked behind her

Nicole didn’t answer.

“Baby?” Waverly asked again.

Nicole just kept walking.

“Nicole!” She raised her voice. 

“What?” Nicole yelled back and spun around.

Waverly flinched. 

“Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Waverly asked, eyebrows furrowed, voice soft. 

“No, of course you didn’t! You wouldn’t be over 3 hours late, to the dinner that I made for us to celebrate, would you? You wouldn’t have spent that time, not with your girlfriend, but with your grown ass sister, doing god knows what, would you? You wouldn’t do that to me after I’ve talked to you about this several times… would you?” Nicole yelled. 

She was hurt. She was really hurt, but she could see on Waverly’s face that she didn’t know why. That Waverly didn’t know what she had done.

“I texted you, saying that–”

“No, you didn’t.” 

Waverly paused. Nicole watched as realization washed over Waverly’s face. Now she knew. 

“I-I must’ve forgotten…”

“Yeah, you must have. Again.”

Waverly took a step forward, crossing her arms. 

“You know I didn’t mean to. It’s just… Wynonna needs me. After Dolls, she has been–”

Nicole stopped her when she, too, took a step forward. The couch acting like a physical barrier between them. 

“She’s been what? Sad? Missing him? Has she been crying every night, because he’s gone and it’s all her fault? Wynonna’s not the only one that lost him, but you’re both acting like she is!” 

Nicole shook her head to try to shake off the tears that were forming in her eyes before she continued. 

“Nedley and I signed the papers today. I am, as of today, officially Purgatory’s new sheriff. I also got a call from my landlord, and he said he’s willing to sell me the house, so I’d be sure to get to stay here with you. That’s why I wanted to celebrate. That’s why I prepared the dinner, that’s why I asked you to be home, but you’d rather be with Wynonna”

Waverly stepped around the couch and placed her hands on Nicole’s cheeks. She was crying.

“Nicole, love, you know that’s not true. It’s not like that, you’re wrong–”

“Yeah, well, I’m always wrong, aren’t I?” Nicole said as she gently removed Waverly’s hands from her face, “and maybe I was wrong about you, too.” 

Waverly stood still and watched as Nicole moved towards the hallway. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Waverly snapped out of her trance and followed Nicole with long steps.

Nicole already had her shoes on, and was grabbing her coat when she looked over at Waverly. Tears were streaming down her face, but she tried to quickly wipe them away. 

“Nicole? Where are you going?” Waverly moved closer to her and grabbed her arm, “I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry!”   
Nicole smiled sadly and wiped the tears from Waverly’s face. 

“I know. I’m sorry too.” She leaned in and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “You can stay for as long as you want, but I won’t be back tonight.”

Before too long, Nicole was driving down the road, with no direction, and Waverly was crying on their bed.

The candles on the table, had finally burnt out.


End file.
